Espías D
by Takeru fang
Summary: Un equipo de hermanos han acabado con la vida Tai Yagami, sus nombres: Takeru y Yamato. Ahora Sora y Hikari buscan venganza, pero cuál es la verdad sobre este asesinato, ¿Qué secretos ocultaba Tai antes de morir?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA COMO MOTIVO DEL BICENTENARIO EN MÉXICO, LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LLAMADA: ESPÍAS D, DISFRUTEN, JUNTO CON OTRO FIC NUEVO LLAMADO ODAIBA, COMENCEMOS.**

Espías D.

Las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia suenan con una fuerza tremenda gente llorando de dolor, gente quemada por doquier, eso es lo presencia dos jóvenes muchachas, que se encuentran con un dolor desgarrador en el pecho. La más grande tiene un cabello rojizo y unos ojos hermosos que podrían hipnotizarte, y la más pequeña un cabello castaño y unos ojos de chocolate, ambas corren hacia el edificio, el cuál esta en llamas, pero justo cuando están a punto de entrar, visualizan dos figuras encapuchadas, pero envés de atacarlos continúan su camino.

Entran al edificio y suben piso tras piso esquivando las llamas que caen y los obstáculos, al final logran llegar a su destino el piso de arriba el cual aún sigue en pie, ambas se acercan y entran a una oficina, se acercan a un escritorio donde detrás de él se visualiza un cuerpo quemado, lo cual hace que ambas jovencitas empiecen a llorar de dolor, pero algo hace que la pelirroja deje de llorar, una grabadora intacta, la cual esta aferrada a la mano del cuerpo, ella lentamente se acerca y se la quita, la castaña ve tal acción y se acerca a saber que pasa, justo en ese momento le pone play.

_-Queridas hermanitas mías, lamento que esto termine así, pero los espías D eran demasiado para mi, ahora ya no queda de otra moriré, pero quiero que recuerden que nunca las olvidare, aunque sé que mi cuerpo ardera cuando la primera bomba explote espero que esta cinta sobreviva para que ustedes la vean y sepan que en el cajón de al lado de mi escritorio hay información que les ayudara a saber a qué se enfrentan, les desea toda la suerte su hermano Taichi Yamagi…-_

La cinta termina ahí ambas jóvenes se acercan al escritorio y sacan de ahí una USB, ambas salen de ahí a toda prisa, y justo después de que salen una segunda bomba explota destrozando el resto del edificio.

**3 minutos antes.**

Dos encapuchados, sentados en una banca admiran el edificio en llamas con una sonrisa que sería difícil quitarles, el silencio es hermoso hasta que el menor de ellos habla.

-Dime Yamato, crees que Taichi ya esté muerto-Pregunta con curiosidad mientras empieza a quitarse la capucha mostrando a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-No lo sé, pero por si las dudas puse otra bomba-Dice sacando un detonador, de la capucha.

-Dame ese detonador ahora es mi turno-Dice mientras le arrebata el detonador- Adiós Taichi Yamagi.

Después solo se ve el edificio colapsando de una forma asombrosa, mientras el mayor se quit ya su capucha y deja ver a una persona igual al menor.

-Parece que hoy ganamos lo espías D-

**Aquí termina el capi así que espero los que sean mexicanos disfruten el bicentenario.**

**VIVA MEXICO, VIVA HIDALGO, VIVA MORELOS Y VIVAN MUCHOS MÁS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE ESPIAS D.**

Espías D.

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS.

En un enorme departamento por la zona de Odaiba se encontraban dos jovencitas descansando, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que algo las despierta, el sonido de un despertador.

-Hikari apaga eso-Dice la pelirroja a la castaña, mientras se pone una almohada en la cabeza.

-Cálmate Sora, no es para tanto-Dice después de apagarlo.

-Al fin-De repente Sora cambia su expresión-Creo que es hora de hacerlo.

-Sora, pensé, que no querías venganza, se lo que pasó, pero no somos como ellos-Dice Hikari intentando convencer a su hermana.

-Solo me estaba preparando, crees que Taichi se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados si nos hubiera pasado algo, no el por todos los medios posibles nos hubiera buscado y hubiera terminado con esto- Termina de decir Sora mientras se levanta y abre un cajón de un tocador.

-Tienes razón, por Taichi-Dice Hikari al fin convencida, dejando una sonrisa en Sora.

-Bueno veamos que hay aquí-Dice Sora sacando la USB y conectándola a la computadora- Guau.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira al parecer son dos agentes, sus nombres reales son Yamato y Takeru Ishida, son hermanos, estas son sus fotos.

Ambas con los ojos abiertos observan a dos jóvenes rubios con ojos azules uno mayor que el otro.

-Con que ellos son, bueno parece que es hora de buscarlos-Dice Sora con una sonrisa, y cierra el archivo.

**PARQUE DE ODAIBA.**

Dos jóvenes rubios caminaban tranquilamente, si tranquilo se le puede llamar ser perseguido por más de 20 chicas, pidiéndoles ser sus novias o una cita.

-Hermano, extraño, cuando ocupábamos capuchas para evitar que nos mataran, ahora que nos retiramos creo que quiero volver-Dice el menor.

-Cálmate Takeru, es normal-Le explica el mayor.

-Para ti, yo si quiero vivir Yamato-Dice mientras acelera el paso.

Mientras corrían, dos chicas desde una considerada distancia observaban felices, mientras la más grande sostenía un detonador.

-Se acercan a la bomba- Advierte la castaña.

-Entendido-Afirma la pelirroja.

Mientras hablan, Takeru y Yamato se acercan a un feo destino, pero a unos metros distinguen la pequeña luz que emite, justo en ese momento ambos dan un salto y ruedan para evitar ser heridos, en ese momento se oye la explosión.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dice Takeru.

-Querías volver a ocultarte-Dice Yamato y voltea a ver a Takeru- Deseo cumplido, te quedan dos más ahora me regreso a la lámpara-termina de decir y corre de ahí.

-Espérame-Grita Takeru, para alcanzarlo.

Mientras tanto las dos chicas toman una expresión sería y llena de furia.

-Fallamos y ahora saben que los buscamos-Dice Hikari preocupada.

-Así será más interesante, carga tu arma podrían ir a su casa y no sabemos si ahí estén armados- Le advierte Sora mientras que toma un revolver y se lo esconde detrás de su sudadera.

-Muy bien, a moverse- Y se meten a un auto rojo deportivo.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS (PUENTE DE ODAIBA).**

Yamato y Takeru estaban al pendiente de cualquier auto sospechoso que los pudiera atacar, Yamato iba de conductor en un auto negro, y Takeru era el copiloto el cuál iba mirando un mapa de la ciudad que estaba en la computadora.

**-**Takeru ves un auto sospechoso-Pregunta Yamato.

-Ninguno…espera ya viste ese auto rojo que lleva siguiéndonos, no creo que se coincidencia solo nos queda una opción si queremos perderlos sin disparar-Explica Takeru.

-¿Cuál?-Aunque se le hace obvia la respuesta.

-Submarino-Responde Takeru.

-Ja, sabía que dirías eso, prepárate-Yamato sonríe mientras acelera y claro sus perseguidoras también.

-Sora se escapan-Dice Hikari.

-Lo sé-Dice Sora acelerando-Pero qué…?-Es lo último que logra articular después de ver como ambos se lanzan con todo y el auto al agua, de repente ven que el auto cambia y se vuelve submarino del cuál sale Takeru.

-Adiós bellas damas, nos veremos prontos-Dice y cierra la escotilla.

-¿Por qué les dijiste damas?, yo pensé que eran hombres-Dice Yamato mirando dudoso a su hermano.

-Es que si hubieran sido hombre ellos al vernos acelerar hubieran disparado-Deduce tranquilamente Takeru.

-Buena deducción, vámonos-Dice Yamato mientras conduce.

Mientras tanto Sora y Hikari se dirige hacia su casa.

-Parece que ya saben que somos mujeres, ahora si que será complicado-Dice Hikari la cuál pensaba en el chico que salió del submarino.

-Lo sé, será mejor estar preparadas, por ahora hay que volver a casa e intentarlo mañana.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPI AGRADEZCO SUS REWIEVS A TODOS USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN YO SOY LA LEY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic ha vuelto señores y señoritas, y que mejor con este episodio que los dejará con mucha intriga**

**Espías D. El comienzo**

3 años antes de la muerte de Tai

País: Estados Unidos

Lugar: Nueva York

Establecimiento: Desconocido

¿Dónde estaba?, era la pregunta que tenía Yamato en esos momentos y quien no, si te encuentras dentro de una sala de interrogatorio y esposado, pero en vez de seguir preguntando mejor se quedó tranquilo hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse dando pasó a un joven tal vez unos años menor que él (posdata, edad de Yamato-30, Takeru-26) incluso que su hermano, algo muy destacado de este joven era su cabello negro y su mirada tranquila que pareciera no importarle la situación, se acercó a Yamato y sacó una pequeña llave con la cuál abrió las esposas de Yamato y prosiguió a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había en la sala, ambas colocados a extremos contrarios de una mesa de metal también ubicada allí.

-Digame señor Yamato es mejor así, ¿no?- Menciono el joven señalando las esposas que ahora estaban sobre la mesa

-La verdad es que sí, ya estaba harto de ellas, pero supongo que no vino a platicar así que me gustaría que me dijera que hago aquí- Yamato se quedó mirando al joven que traía un folder el cuál no le había tomado mucha importancia hasta ahora.

-Señor Yamato, usted forma parte de una organización llamada espías D, ¿no es así?-

-Correcto, pero solo somos dos miembros-

-Estoy al tanto de eso, verá hace 2 horas recibí la llamada del departamento de seguridad internacional, diciéndome sobre un equipo especial de solo dos miembros que pertenecían a la organización Espías D, que durante el intento de arresto de un traidor militar japonés llamado Davis Motomiya habían ayudado al criminal a escapar matando al capitán del pelotón y tres miembros más, uno de ellos escapó junto con Davis Motomiya, pero el otro se dejó capturar, usted ya sabe quién es, ¿no?-

-Yo por supuesto, pero, ¿Cuál es el problemas?-

-Usted reconoce a esta persona- El joven aventó el folder que traía y le pidió a Yamto que lo abriera-

-Claro Tai Yagami-

-Según un informe cuando lo agarraron lo primero que dijo fue Tienen que detener a Tai Yagami o todo el mundo acabara, él está planeando un ataque terrorista en Nueva York, Moscú y Londres, bombas nucleares es lo que planea usar, hay que detenerlo"-

-Tiene razón lo dije porque es la verdad-

-Pero eso no explica la razón de que usted y su hermano Takeru hayan dejado escapar a Davis Motomiya-

-Verá agente, tal vez usted no lo sepa, Davis Motomiya dejó de ser un militar de Japón hace 2 años-

-Claro que lo sé, después se volvió un terrorista que estuvo trabajando en varias ahora destruidas organizaciones terroristas-

-Jajajajajaja- Yamato empezó a reír y el joven agente ahora si estas confundido

-¿Qué he dicho tan gracioso?-

-Perdone agente, pero se nota que desconoce la situación-Yamato cambió su expresión ahora una más sería- Pero antes de explicarle el por qué, necesito que escuche muy bien lo que le tengo que decir, terminare de contarle todo detalle a detalle y usted no me interrumpirá hasta entonces de acuerdo-

-Muy bien, escupa soy todo oídos-

Yamato sonrío

**Hasta aquí los dejo, pero antes un spoiler de un dialogo**

_-Lo necesitamos de nuestro lado, por el bien del mundo, de su nación, de su ciudad, de su familia, tiene que ayudarnos a detener a Tai Yagami y evitar que estas bombas exploten-_

**Me despido y espero tener más tiempo para actualizar, recuerden pasarse por mi canal de Youtube: Fang905 y buscarme en Skype: .905**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volvemos con Espías D, ¿Están listos?, pues comencemos**

_**Espías D – 4 – Carrera contra el tiempo**_

-Bueno agente, comenzare con mi historia- El agente se acomodó en su silla y empezó a poner mucha atención a cada palabra

_Seis meses antes de que me dejara arrestar, durante una operación especial en cuba el 3 de mayo del 2011 mi hermano y yo nos habíamos unidos a un equipo especial japonés, como sabe la operación consistía en matar al aun sorprendentemente vivo Fidel Castro, pero lamentablemente aunque el plan parecía simple nada salió bien, la operación era así, habría un enorme ataque cerca de la casa donde estaba Castro, nuestro grupo entraría en medio de la confusión, matamos a Castro y salimos disparados de ahí, pero entonces todo se puso mal, el ataque empezó pero casi ninguna tropa se movilizo, la casa estaba bien protegida, en unos minutos las tropas nos habían visto y nos vimos en vueltos en un enorme tiroteo, decidimos pedir apoyo para que nos sacarán de ahí, pero los refuerzos no llegaban, cuando me di cuenta solo quedábamos mi hermano y yo, pensábamos pedir paz, pero en ese momento un equipo de asalto irrumpió y nos sacó en un segundo de ahí, sabíamos que no eran de los nuestros, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que nos habían salvado el cuello, al principio todo el equipo tenía mascarás, pero cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos de la zona de peligro se quitaron sus máscaras, resultaba que el equipo estaba conformados por rusos, todo se veía terriblemente mal, pues no eran ni de nuestro país y no se veían muy amistosos, ahí fue cuando conocimos a nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo, uno de los integrantes del equipo que aún portaba su máscara nos saludó, pero no en ruso sino en japonés, entonces se quitó la máscara y ahí estaba un militar retirado hace ya cerca de 2 años DAVIS MOTOMIYA._

_Davis teníamos entendido era actualmente un terrorista, pero él nos explicó y aclaró la mente con muchas pruebas físicas de que él no era lo que aparentaba. Nos dijo que se retiró militarmente pues durante una operación en Rusia por parte del ejercitó tuvo contacto directo con uno de los principales generales Rusos, Davis era un excelente soldado y tenía una buena relación con ese general, entonces ahí fue donde a Davis se le reveló que Rusia ha estado siguiendo a un empresario japonés que actualmente parecía andar haciendo tratos con terroristas tanto en Rusia como Japón el nombre de este era TAICHI YAGAMI, parecía que tenía que ver con un supuesto golpe a las naciones, pero aún no había nada claro, así que por la confianza que había conseguido Davis, se le ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar para Rusia en secreto._

_El trabajo de Davis era simple, dejaría el ejército y empezaría a unirse a grupos terroristas tanto Rusos como Japoneses que estaban teniendo contacto con Taichi Yagami, la operación iba de acuerdo al plan, lo que nadie sabía es que Taichi Yagami había logrado infiltrarse en el sistema de seguridad de Japón y tenía acceso a toda la información, Davis que en el último mes había acabado ya con casi el 80% de las organizaciones terroristas aliadas con Taichi Yagami encontró algo sorprendente, un artefacto nuclear o mejor dicho una bomba nuclear que tenía escrito Hong Kong, aunque era grave no era nada comparado con lo que venía, al recolectar un poco más de información Davis encontró la ubicación de otros tres artefactos nucleares, que iban a ser usados en Moscú, Nueva York y Londrés. La cosa iba mal, Davis informo de esto y Rusia se puso en estado de peligro, era peligroso revelar el ataque ya que podría causar pánico e intentar interferir en otros países era muy problemático, pues en estos momentos Rusia y Estados Unidos no se llevan bien así que como una opción se decidió hacer estas operaciones en secreto y detener el detona miento de las bombas, finalmente las operaciones estaban teniendo mucho éxito y no habían llamado mucho la atención, pero el problema reciente fue la infiltración en Estados Unidos, como sabe en los últimos días Rusia y Estados Unidos están en una cuerda muy delgada que con solo la aparición de tropas o agentes rusos en territorio estadounidense podría encender la mecha y provocar un montón de disputas._

_Davis entonces tuvo un plan, crear un equipo especial conformado por personas de diferentes nacionalidades para detener la bomba en Nueva York, dos de los miembros elegidos para esta operación fueron japoneses, esos dos somos mi hermano y yo. Davis nos salvó en Cuba para ofrecernos unirnos a su equipo, obviamente mi hermano y yo aceptamos, pero no solo por el problema que iba a ocurrir sino deteníamos a Taichi, sino que ese hijo de puta fue el maldito que reveló el plan de asesinato a Castro, pues como Davis tenía que buscar información sobre nosotros entro a la red de seguridad de Japón a la cuál Taichi también tenía acceso, al ver esta navegación tan extraña pensó que seguramente tenía algo que ver con el falló de sus planes en Moscú y Londres, así que revelo el plan en secreto al gobierno cubano para eliminarnos y tener un problema menos._

_Aceptamos, nuestro plan consistía en primero, localizar la actual ubicación de Taichi ,Nueva York, segundo asegurarnos de su rutina, tercero…eliminación._

_El plan fue bastante simple y todo funcionó como lo teníamos planeado, el día anterior o sea ayer el plan iba a completar su tercera fase, pero nos descubrió y provocó que nos enfrentáramos a un grupo de soldados estadounidense, solo nos defendimos, no teníamos opción, el resto de la historia ya la conoce._

-Entonces, ¿quiere que le crea toda esta historia que me acaba de contar?- Preguntó el agente algo perturbado por tan complicada historia y revelaciones

-No, también le pido su ayuda, déjeme salir de aquí, Taichi escapo con la bomba, tenemos que detenerlo-

-No puedo hacer eso-

-Escuche-Matt golpea la mesa con gran fuerza-Lo necesitamos de nuestro lado, por el bien del mundo, de su nación, de su ciudad, de su familia, tiene que ayudarnos a detener a Taichi Yagami y evitar que esa bomba explote, ¿Tiene hijos?-

-4-

-Entonces- Matt se levanta de su silla - ¿Le gustaría que sus hijos vivieran el horror de una tercera guerra mundial?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Yamato sonrió

-Entonces, ¿me ayudara?- Yamato le extiende la mano al policía en signo de invitación

El policía se levanta y se acerca a Yamato para estrecharle la mano

-Sí-

-¿Cuál es tú nombre colega?-

-Ken…Ken Ichijougi-

CONTINUARA

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su review, lamentó a verme tardado tanto, estaba algo ocupado con otro proyecto que tengo en mente, aparte de los fanfics, bueno hasta la próxima, se despide Takeru Fang.**


End file.
